All the Shades of Evolution
by ScarletTheCat14
Summary: It's not easy being green, especially when you're the only Leafeon in town. There's school, family, boys, greed, jealousy, hardship, tears, joy and laughter. Oh, and war. WAR? What's a girl to do? Follow Lily's adventures and find out!
1. Dawn Attack

AN: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. My characters are MINE, so leave them alone! And stuff! I welcome all reviews, positive, negative and neutralitive … it's a thing. Eevolutions are the best Pokemon!

**Characters**

Ruby, female Sylveon

Crystal, shiny female Glaceon

Spark, male Jolteon

Alexandra (Alex), female Vaporeon

Jake, male Flareon

Lily, female Leafeon

Dusk, male Umbreon

Cherri, female Espeon

**All the Shades of Evolution**

**Chapter One: Dawn Attack**

"Lily!" A distinct voice shrilled. "Wake up! You'll be late for school."

"School, schmool," I said, but it came out more like, " … mumble mumble school mumble mumble, don't care, snszzzzxxx … Ow!"

"WAKEUP!" A paw jutted my gut.

"OW! What? Hey! No! OW!" I jumped straight up, my limbs attacking the phantom paw. Light speared in and blinded me, and then an offending wall attacked me on top of that. I was having a GREAT morning so far.

I heard a snicker behind me. The owner of the phantom paw was merciless.

"Can it, Alex," I growled, shaking my head clear. "I was awake! You didn't have to poke me!"

"You're right," my sister smirked. "Maybe next time I'll use water gun."

I yawned. "You don't know water gun."

"I'll learn! Or .. buckets! Big buckets! Yes, where are the buckets? I'm gonna go find allllllll the buckets … and brush your fur!" She pushed past me and ran out the door. I heard her teasing call of, "Lazy Leafeon," as she faded from view.

"Oh yeah? Well, you could … you could use a breath mint, you, you … Very Rude Vaporeon." I sighed and face-pawed. "Ugh, I need to work on my early-morning insults."

The Chingling Clock on my bedside table demanded my attention. _Ling! Ching Ling!_ "Oh my Arceus, I'm late! I'm late! For a rather significant event!" I awkwardly stumbled down the spiral stairs on three paws, while brushing my fur with my fourth. As I wound down the tree trunk, nearing Alex's room, I heard her grumbling, "Breath mint indeed," and saw her huff experimentally into her own paw.

"Hey sis, you do have my lunc-"

A hefty paper bag launched itself at my face, causing me to break off and avoid the projectile. "Use Lunch Bag Missile!" Alex snarked.

I palmed the bag and turned to respond, huffy yet mild insult dying on my tongue. A sad look had imposed itself on Alex's lovely face, something I was not used to seeing.

"Work?" I inquired.

Alex shook out her neck ruff, seemingly lost in thought. "Yep."

"But you just got back, sis!" My Friday was off to the best start.

"It's just for the weekend this time. I'll be back before you know it."

"But I'll … I'll miss you."

Alex's cyan eyes got wide. "Wow, did that hurt? I mean, I didn't know your mouth could make that sound!"

I pawed at her shoulder. "Stoppit," I grumbled half-heartedly.

She hugged me, and I struggled with less effort than usual. "Aww, _stoppit_!"

"Stoppit yourself." Alex's eyes were a bit misty as she pulled away, reaching up to her throat. "Here, take this."

My own fern-colored eyes bulged. A slender, fragile-looking stone hung from a length of cord, catching and tossing back all the light's rays. "What? But, that's mom's! She gave you that red diamond way back, right before-"

Alex put a paw to my mouth. "Shush. For once in your life. Take it." She deftly secured it around my own neck. Its weight settled heavily there. I forced a smile. "Thank you."

"Wow, you're learning all sorts of new words today!" Alex's smile was genuine as she pushed me out the door. "Now go! Scoot! School!"

"Okay you … Vexing Vaporeon!" I called over my shoulder as I ran across the treetop bridges. The hardest part of my day was about to begin. 

_**Institute for the Development of Evolutionary Advancement (IDEA)**_

IDEA, the school I attended with all the other Eevolutions, sat nestled in a nearby valley, overlooked by cliffs and surrounded by dense forests. The adjacent Pearl Lake, full and still now, glittered even in the mid-morning sun. As I bounded down the well-worn path to school, I almost missed the bright streak of pizzazz purple coming at me from the next path over. Her melodious voice kissed the flower-tops between us, as I slowed my pace to let her catch up. Seeing the gleam in her eye, I braced myself for the onslaught that would follow.

"Oh Em Ay! Did you see Jake yesterday? His neck ruff was, like, so fluffy! It was so full and fluffed, and when he was on the field, it was …"

I let my brain disengage as Cherri continued to fangirl all over the school jock.

"...even listening to me? The cuteness! The fluffy! Hellooooo?"

My eyes threatened to roll right out of my head. "He's just a Flareon, Cherri. There's dozens of them. One's pretty much like the others."

"How can you say that? He's Jake! Jake! _The_ Jake! Jake _The_ Flareon!"

"More like Just That Flareon. Y'know, like alllllllllll the others."

Cherri lifted her chin. "You are impossible sometimes."

"Funny, I was thinking that same thing. I am impossible sometimes."

Cherri grumbled silently (whew) to herself as we padded down the hallway. Our lockers beckoned. As I fumbled with my combination, she lifted her double-ended tail and poked my shoulder playfully. "Come on, are you sure you don't think Jake's just a little bit cute?"

My cheeks took on a slightly darker green hue. "Maaaaaaaaybe."

She chuckled, looking up as the school herald flew past. "Class! Next class! Class time! Sqwaaaaak!"

I slammed my locker shut. "Whoever thought using a Chatot would make a good alarm needs to be Sludge Waved. Repeatedly. And then more."

Cherri puffed her bangs out of her eyes. "Like I said, you're impossible. Now come on! We're gonna be late for class!"

****TRAAAAAANSITION****

Thankfully, we weren't late. Barely. Cherri and I slunk into the room and took our assigned seats under the watchful eyes of our classmates. I saw Cherri beam a smile in Jake The Flareon's direction. I could have been knocked over by the wind generated by her eyelashes.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Dusk," we chorused. Well, some of us chorused. The rest grumbled or stared blankly into nothingness. I elbowed Cherri to get her to stop gazing at Jake. So we kind of four-part-chorused.

Professor Dusk, an older Umbreon with patchy blackish gray fur and faded mustard yellow rings, gave us a bemused look. "I see you've brought your usual amount of enthusiasm. Well maybe this will change your tune. No notes today. We're changing it up, and it's time for field practice!"

A slightly happier and more attentive crowd filed from the classroom and made our way down onto the field. There was the usual shuffling according to peer groups and other unspoken social rules as everyone nervously waited their turn on the attack line. Professor Dusk marched up and down the firing line, offering advice and rebuke alike.

"Excellent, Mr. Blitz!" Cherri practically jumped for joy as Professor Dusk praised Jake's attack. His straw-filled dummy disappeared under the power of his Lava Plume. Jake's chest fur puffed as he strutted to join his jock buddies.

"Next up, Lily Breeze."

Gulp, that's me. Why, oh why did I have to be the only Leafeon at this school? Every time I got up to do _anything_, all eyes are on me. Like I'm the representative of my whole species. I felt nervous energy building up as I put my paws on the attack line.

"We're going for variety today. A different attack for each target, if you can. Show us what you can do, Ms. Breeze. Ready?"

I flexed each of my claws and rolled my shoulders. Looking out over each of the practice mannequins, I chose a series of attacks, and took myself through the steps in my head. Flicking my head leaf into position, I looked at Professor Dusk and nodded.

"Go!" He blew his whistle.

I sprang. Three powerful bounding leaps, a lunge, and a surge of effort. My head leaf hardened into a sword-like blade and sliced the first dummy. It fell apart, slit clean through from shoulder to hip. Before it even hit the ground, I turned, righted myself, and jumped. It took a second of thought, and my leap turned into an elongated arc, my whole body lengthening and leaving the ground. I heard gasps in the crowd as my Aerial Ace took the second dummy dead center. Feeling pretty good about myself now, I landed and prepared my third attack. I saw Cherri cheering as I spun and dove for target number three. I tensed for my biggest leap yet, and brought my forepaws to bear. My arm buds began to pulse as the attack started. But then I felt something give away, like my stomach dropping out from under me. My forepaw buds stalled, not transforming into the scissor-like blades I wanted. The target was so close now. I tried again, mid-leap, but with the same results. Maybe if I-

"Lily! Lily! Are you okay?"

I blinked. What? What happened? I looked around. I was yards down the field, and Professor Dusk was standing over me, concern on his face. I spared a glance back at the practice field, and saw that I'd completely missed the third target. My eyes and head leaf drooped as I scowled down at my underdeveloped arm buds.

"Are you okay?" Professor Dusk repeated.

"I'm fine." It was mostly true. Only my pride was hurt.

"Lay-aay-ayme," came a call from behind us. I didn't have to look to know who that was. Crystal, a Glaceon, never missed a chance to kick me when I was down. And I always seemed to go down when she was around. Female Glaceons were rare enough, but Crystal was one of the even more rare types with a unique color scheme. Her fur was much more pale than normal Glaceons, and her appendages were a softer blue. Crystal had decided that because of these reasons (and other ones she made up all the time), that she was more special and important than any other Pokemon in the history of the world.

Cherri wasted no time getting right up in Crystal's face. "Back. Off. Crystal." I felt my leaves tingle. When Cherri got quiet and controlled like that, trouble was sure to follow. I started to pad toward them.

"It's not her fault. It was just some bad timing." I appreciated Cherri speaking up for me, but I knew it wouldn't help. This was Crystal against Cherri we're talking about here. This would not end well. I was still three steps away.

Crystal's eyes lit up with mock glee. "You know, you're right! It was bad timing! Her attack was bad timing, her moves were bad timing. Her whole birth was bad timing!"

"You puffed-up, arrogant, little Feebas of a – RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I fell one step too short of them, yelling. "No! Cherri! STOP!"

And then the fur was flying. Cherri had Crystal down on her back, claws raking at her face. The two started rolling around on the field, oaths and threats pouring from their maws. Hissing and spitting, they kept vying for position. Auras of power began to pour from their eyes, a sign of moves being prepared. I cringed and covered my eyes.

"That – is – _**enough**_!"

A powerful voice boomed across the field. A massive cone of energy slashed through the silence and slammed into the ground. I lost sight of the combatants as the shock wave flattened me to the ground. Everything swum in and out of focus as I found myself staring up into the sky. I heard what happened next, though.

After Professor Dusk's Dark Pulse broke up the fight, the Umbreon stalked slowly over to the quarreling couple. Both Cherri and Crystal ended up being suspended and would be sent to the administrator to sit out the rest of the school day. They started to walk off the field, still shooting harsh glares at one another. I knew that it wasn't over between the two of them. It probably never would be. I managed to catch Cherri's eye and mouth a 'Thank You', to which she nodded sagely.

"Hey, you all right?"

I looked up slowly to find the unlikely sight of Jake "The Flareon" Blitz standing over me. He held out a paw to me. I happily accepted it. Jake blew off some hay that was resting atop my head.

"Hey, Lily?" he smiled at me.

"Yes. I am Lily. Lily is me. I mean, what?"

"Cool moves. Never seen an aerial move up close."

"Um," was my witty reply.

"And that Leaf Blade? Fierce. Really something."

I just kind of looked at him.

There was a beat when all I heard was the wind, and then Jake waved. "Well then, see ya later, I guess."

All four of my knees felt kind of weak a moment later, so I sat down as the rest of the class started to start back in with targeting drills against their own targets. I scrubbed at my face a few times and blinked until I felt normal. When I put my paw down, I felt something odd.

There was a small piece of paper there. It hadn't been there a moment before. Curious, I scanned it, and felt a smile spreading across my muzzle.

It read, simply:

_Meet me at Pearl Lake tomorrow at 6 pm, Jake_

"Lily!"

I started, slipping the note quickly into my fur. "What?"

Professor Dusk was looking in my direction. "If you're up for it, get back here and have another go. These targets aren't going to knock themselves over."

I waited until the heat faded from my cheeks. "Sure."

Several hours later, I was practically skipping back home along the path, and heard Cherri calling to me.

"Hmm?" I offered to her.

"Hey, there you are! Mon, what a day! I hope it went better for you. You didn't get in anymore trouble after I left, did you?"

With that small piece of paper tucked safely away in my fur, I had to try a few times before I could reply. "Well, maybe just a little trouble."

"Huh? Why? Did you start anymore fights?"

I looked at her sideways. "Hey, that was you that started the-"

"I know, I know. You know I'm messing with you. So what's up?"

I kicked at the ground a couple of times. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yours? Absolutely."

I gingerly handed the note to her and let her read it for herself. Her eyes took it in a few times. Then she smiled brightly at me. "If I didn't love you to death, you know I'd pop you in the mouth, right?"

"Duh."

"Well, now that we got that covered ..." and then she squealed and hugged me with all of her might.

A few hours later, after Cherri grilled all possible information out of me that those ten words could possibly contain, we parted for the night, both looking forward to what the future might hold.


	2. The Monster of Pearl Lake

AN: Pokemon and all its properties belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I am not doing this for money, just for fun. So have fun, darn it! NOW! Grrrrrrrr. And please review!

All the Shades of Evolution

Chapter Two: The Monster of Pearl Lake

"Alex! Grrr! You're never around when I need you!"

My head fur was currently rebelling against me with great passion. No matter how much effort I put into it, I could not corral the wild tangle of leafy curls and knots. "I should've paid more attention …" I grumbled, missing my sister's gentle care with my hair.

A curt knock sounded at the door. Leaving the poor hairbrush dangling from a length of my head's foliage, I went to answer it. "Hi, Ruby," I said glumly, greeting the tall Sylveon standing there.

Ruby blinked at me a few times, taking in the state of my fur. "Well, don't you look … special." 'Special' was putting it mildly. My babysitter was quite the diplomat.

"Help me, please," I whined.

Ruby nodded hesitantly. "I can only try."

"Stoppit," I said sourly, but I smiled. Ruby always teased me about my fur and stuff. She was older and had a lot of experience fixing Eon's hair. Ruby gripped the brush in her feelers and gritted her teeth. "I think your brush is mad at you," she commented. But soon after, my hair fell neatly into place. Ruby's precise manipulations tamed the messy mass in no time.

"Whew," I breathed.

"It's good, but we can do even better. Which bow would you like?"

There was a spill of bows all around my paws. I owned bows in over twenty shades. I usually just wore one that went with my mood, but I couldn't even decide on _that_ right now. I pointed randomly. "That one."

Ruby plucked the aqua-blue bow off the ground and fixed it squarely in place in front of my right ear.

"So," she said in an overly-casual tone, "where are you going?"

I responded in the same tone. "Eh, nowhere. Pearl Lake. Or whatever."

Ruby's prismatic eyes grew large. "Ooooooooh! How romantic."

She knew she was making me blush, and I knew she knew it, so I blushed even more.

"Who's the lucky Eon?"

"Jake."

Ruby gave me an even look, and waited. "That's it? 'Jake'?"

"Um, he's a Flareon. From school. Y'know. We go to school together. And stuff."

"Well, best of luck to you," Ruby said, her eyes twinkling.

My brows furrowed. "What do you mea-?"

"Now, now! Go, or you'll be late!" Ruby fairly well shoved me out the door without my feet touching the ground. I turned to ask her what she meant about the luck, but all I got was a door to my face, and a muffled, "Bye now," from the other side.

"Well, guess I'm going then," I said. I didn't need luck.

**********TRANSITION***********

I was approaching the waters of Pearl Lake, taking in the late evening breeze, when I realized that the lake was pretty big, and I had no idea exactly where along the shore Jake wanted to meet. Several couples dotted the pebbly sands as I walked around, avoiding the gazes of most, nodding acknowledge to others that I knew in passing. This went on for about five minutes, as I was left wondering where in the region Jake was. Passing one of many comfy, lakeside diners, I spotted some dark brown and red fur. '_That's probably Jake!_' I thought.

Running closer, I saw that the mass indeed resolved itself into Jake The Flareon. I had just come into audible range when I realized he was talking. To someone. That wasn't me. The corner cafe table was partially covered by a large parasol, but even in the half-shade, I saw what looked like a svelte, creamy blue body with perfectly-coiffed fur. _ Oh, come on._

You know how some things just make you cringe? Claws on a chalkboard, metal scraping metal, that one patch of fur that just won't lie down no matter how hard you brush? Yeah, that's what happens when I hear Crystal's voice. Whenever she opens her mouth, it just makes everything in life a little less lively, less fun, less … everything. Like a Rain Dance on a Sunny Day, like some bloc stuck in your teeth. Why was she even here?

" … and she was like, 'Don't be a Ditto'!"

I heard Crystal's shrill, stilted laugh. Glaring at the shadows, I saw Jake yukking it up. _That wasn't even funny,_ I thought. _Ditto's are way smarter than you._ As I watched, I realized that Jake and Crystal were busy enjoying a Lum and Babiri berry smoothie. One smoothie, two straws. _ That's not even a good flavor._ Crystal was perched on the edge of her chair, front paws clasped in awe, while Jake sat lounging, half his limbs hanging over the chair's arms. _ Pff, I never liked those chairs._

Crystal was leaning forward, her tail tickling Jake's forearms, saying, "And you will not believe what happened next!" at Jake's smiling face, when I started trudging away. I didn't even want a smoothie.

My trudge turned into a trot, and then finally a sprint. I couldn't get away from there fast enough.

The lake was wide and deep, yet still on the surface. Away from the Vaporeons swimming and Jolteons running, I found an old log in a quiet spot, and sat heavily. The setting sun didn't reach me. It felt like the lake spray was on my face, but then I realized there wasn't any breeze. Those were tears rolling down my fur. Stupid pollen. Stupid bug types. _I am not crying. I am __**not.**_

I pulled my dropping head leaf across my eyes tightly.

"Lily?" I heard a gruff voice behind me. "Are you okay?"

I turned around to face the voice. Stifling a sniffle, I simply stated. "No."


	3. Everything is Better with Drinks

AN: Pokemon is a property of Gamefreak and Nintendo. Nothing here is intended for monetary gain, just for fun. So I decree that you all must have fun! Begin!

All the Shades of Evolution

Chapter Three: Everything is Better with Drinks

"You're looking a little green, Lily."

In spite of myself, I smiled. Spark always seemed to have that effect on me. Spark the Jolteon was a soft, demur shade of yellow, which always made me think of the sunrise, and he was a few years older, pretty far removed from the drama at IDEA. He had a job too; he was a Rope-Bridger. That meant he worked on the construction and operation of the ropes, bridges, pulleys and other contraptions that made tree-top living more accessible. He always knew when new litters of Eons were on the way, and when the school was having a dance or track meet, or any other kind of special event that would mean high tree-traffic.

His fur had a mottled tinge to it, probably a mix of leaves and dirt. He thumped down on the log next to me. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

I rubbed my paws at my eyes briefly. "It's not worth it."

"Okay."

I kind of stared at him for a second. "Seriously? You'd really leave it at that?"  
"Huh?"

I scowled. "I say 'Nothing' and you're just like 'Yeah, whatever.' That's all I get?"

Spark shrugged one shoulder and stretched out in the dirt. "Hey, I came over here, didn't I? And for the record, neither of us said either of those things. I figure, you wanna talk about whatever's on your mind, you will. Otherwise, I'm just here."

I huffed, batting forcefully at some stubborn grass. "Mon, I can't wait until I'm out of school like you." A few more breaths passed, and then I steeled myself. "You know Jake? Jake the Flareon?"

"Nobody in my lift section named Jake. Sorry. What about him?"

"He promised he'd meet me at the lake tonight."

"... And?"

"And he didn't."

"... And?"

I crossed my forepaws and hunched. "Well, actually he did, but he didn't. I mean, he was there. And I saw him there, but I saw someone else there too. He was where he said he'd be, but he was talking to her. Crystal. They were all talking, all flirty, and all touchy and … I left."

"Ohhh, Jake!" Spark nodded. "Right, the jock guy. Yeah, heard about him. Crystal's a couple of trees over from my lift, but I can't help but hear about whatever's on her mind … even if I try. She's always quite into every messy bit of whatever's happening around here. She's pretty popular at your school, right?"

I nodded glumly. Spark didn't have to live with the daily pressure of school anymore. He was sixteen, like my sister Alex, and worked full time. He probably didn't care much what happened at my school. He was probably only being polite to me.

"Hey, dry those eyes." He reached up with one paw and lightly brushed some tears back. The sun framing his strong face made quite an image. "Tell you what. Let's you and me go get a smoothie. The night's still young."

I sniffed, and felt my tears melt away, replaced by a smile. "Okay."

**********TRANSITION**********

"I can't believe you beat a Krokorok all by yourself. I've never even seen one of those!"

Spark smiled around a mouthful of the Kelpsey-Hondew flavored smoothie we shared. "It was his own fault. He wasn't the smartest Mon. He tried the same move on me every time, Aerial Ace after Aerial Ace after Aerial Ace ..."

"See, I didn't even know a 'Rok' could use that move! I just learned it myself!"

"You can Ace?"

I blushed. "Yeah. I mean, kinda. Mostly."

"Nice. You learn all kinds of surprising things when you leave home."

"Must be nice."

Spark gave me a funny look. "Home's not so bad, you know."

I glazed right over that, leaning forward to slurp from my own straw. "So, how did you beat him?"

"I Volt Switch'd 'em."

I felt my jaw drop. "What? Nu-uh. No way. You can't use that kind of a move on a Rok. It wouldn't do anything."

"Exactly."

I kept staring while Spark took a deep draw off the drink. "Um, yeah. Okay?"

Spark waggled his eyebrows at me, then smiled. "The Rok thought the same thing. He thought I couldn't hurt him with a V-Switch. So I didn't try to. I waited until he reared up for another Ace, and then I zapped the tree behind me. It fell. He Aced. I moved. It was like, 'Rok, meet tree. Tree, meet Rok.' And that was that."

"Wow. And ouch. And, wow again."

"Yep, pretty much."

"They don't teach us that kind of thing at school. I'm gonna have to remember that." I mimed writing down some notes. "Use the 'Shoot the tree' defense."

"Stick with me, Lily. You'll learn all kinds of things." Spark leaned forward and slurped. The sound echoed quite loudly. He looked down. "Whups. Guess I finished it. Again."

I blinked down at the table, surprised. "What? How many of these have we shared?"

Spark chuckled. "Seven, but I'm pretty sure I'm responsible for drinking the Pyroar's share of most of those. I love these things. I could dine on them every night."

"Yeah, me too." I slouched down in my seat, sated. The setting sun bathed the cafe, and the whole boardwalk, in a healthy bronze glow. Motes of light seemed to dance over Spark's fur. His eyes were full and warm.

"So, we should do this again."

I felt some heat in my cheeks that had nothing to do with the sun. "What?" I squeaked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

I cleared my throat, and said much more evenly. "Okay. Sure. Right. When?"

"Noon?"

I shrugged so hard I almost sprained both my shoulders. "M'kay."

Spark stretched out of his chair, slapping a handful of poke on the table. "Cool. See ya then."

I rose on shaky legs, feeling a smile slowly spread across my whole face. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

********TRANSITION********

Sylveon are misunderstood. A relatively new evolutionary line of Eons, they aren't known for their physical prowess in battle. They are thought to be gentle, sly, and peaceable. The few at school are in positions of authority and responsibility. They are often called upon to resolve conflicts and calm hot tempers.

But when those Mon talk about Sylveon, they aren't talking about Ruby.

I was whistling happily when I got home, and then the door burst open, and Ruby was there. And then I forgot why I was whistling. "You are late," Ruby said, in what was an even tone, but her tapping paw said something completely different. And her ribbons suddenly looked like Ekans instead of gentle feelers. And her eyes looked like whirling eddies of stormy waters instead of calm pools. And her normally playful tail looked like … something else scary.

"Gulp," I gulped. "Um, sorry."

In a flash, Ruby faded back to her usual congenial face. "It's all right. Next time, just be sure to tell me when you plan on coming back, please." She stood back from the door and motioned me inside. I saw that she had a pot of tea piping hot and ready to go, and what smelled like Pecha Berry muffins cooling on a rack. I sighed in relief.

Those eyes twinkled, playfully. Maybe a little too playfully. "Sooooooo," she said, scooting over to the fluffy couch and patting next to her, "sit, sit, sit! And tell me everything!" Her huge grin nearly blinded me as I grabbed a snack and joined her. In between bites, I recounted everything that had happened that evening, stopping only to wash down mouthfuls of muffin with sweet tea. Ruby mostly just nodded, interjecting a comment here and there, but I saw her blue eyes narrow slightly as I reached the end of my story.

"Sooo, you're meeting Spark again tomorrow?"

I tipped back the last of my tea. "Uh-huh."

"I want you to be careful, Lily."

"Of what?"

Ruby started clearing the dishes. "Of Spark. He's a bit older than you, you know."

"Yeah. I know that," I stretched. The room was so warm and comfy.

"Older boys sometimes get into more trouble than you're used to."

"Mm-hmm," I yawned. My head drooped.

"I'm not saying you can't see him tomorrow, just … Lily?"

"Mnugh?" I managed between blinks.

"Oh never mind. Off to bed with you. Scoot."

I can't even remember getting ready for bed. Maybe I didn't. Maybe I just flopped fully onto my hay pile, maybe I didn't even make it that far. All I know is I was full of muffin, tea and dreams. And for now, that was more than enough.


End file.
